


The Truth About Grayson

by aka_noodle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: Dick tells Damian he's transgender. Damian wonders how he hadn't seen it before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble because I have no motivation for anything else.

  
Damian would have liked to say he'd known from the start, being the son of the world's greatest detective and all, but that wasn't the case.

  
"Damian?" Grayson's voice broke into his thoughts, "You gonna say anything?"

  
Most people wouldn't pick up on it, it was so subtle, barely there at all. But Damian wasn't most people he heard the ever so slight shake to Grayson's voice. The nervousness. The fear. After all this time, did he still think Damian would reject him?

  
"T.t. I already knew." Damian lied.

  
Grayson laughed. He threw his arm around Damian's shoulders in a way that Damian used to hate. Used to being the operative phrase. "What gave me away?"

  
"Your face." More feminine than most men's though Damian had never thought anything of it.

  
Grayson nodded, looking down at his brother with that loving smile.

  
"Your voice." Slightly higher than the average man's. Damian had assumed that it was just his personality, or maybe the fact Grayson was bisexual.

  
"Your eyes." Wide eyes, big and blue. Damian didn't really look people in the eyes but when he did he was never suspicious.

  
"Your height." 5'10" was short for an adult male. Damian knew that but he never made the connection.

  
"Your scars." Two scars on Grayson's chest from the surgery. Among hundreds.

  
Grayson looked thoughtful. "Sorry I didn't say anything sooner..."

  
Damian shook his head and stood. "Idiot. You were never obligated to tell me, it's your choice who you're out to. Besides I would've figured out you were transgender eventually."

  
Grayson frowned, "You just said-"

  
"Shut up Grayson." Damian realised his mistake but he was much too proud to acknowledge it.

  
Grayson laughed. Honestly, how could he have not seen it?


End file.
